ronaldsbs6161efandomcom-20200213-history
Bus Rider Routes (82, 212, 244, 429, 430, 431, 439, 469)
Service 33 (22 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 22 BRB3133X BRB3134T BRB3135R BRB3136M BRB3137K BRB3138H BRB3139E BRB3140A BRB3141Y BRB3142U BRB3143S BRB3148D BRB3149B BRB3150X BRB3151T BRB3152R 16 Mercedes-Benz O530G (16 Facelifted) BRB1534K BRB1535H BRB1536E BRB1537C BRB1538A BRB1539Y 6 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (6 Facelifted) Service 61 (34 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Queenstown (K)/Punggol (B) Total Buses: 34 Queenstown: 26 BRB300A BRB301Y BRB1472E BRB1473C BRB1619A BRB1660D BRB1661B BRB1662Z BRB1663X BRB1664T BRB1665R BRB1666M BRB1667K 13 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (2 Facelifted / 9 Batch 1 C2 / 2 BSEP C2) BRB200E BRB201C BRB202A BRB4252D BRB4253B BRB4254Z BRB4315G BRB4316D BRB4317B BRB4328U BRB4329S BRB4330L BRB4331J BRB4332G BRB4333D BRB4334B 13 MAN ND323F A42 Punggol: 8 BRB1446G BRB1447D 2 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (2 Facelifted) BRB4242H BRB4243E BRB4244C BRB4245A BRB4245Y BRB4247U 6 MAN ND323F A42 (Queenstown Depot > Upp East Coast) Queenstown Depot Portstown Ave Queensway Alexandra Rd Keppel Rd Kg Barhu Rd New Bridge Rd Eu Tong Sen St Hill St Victoria St Kallang Rd Lavander St Kallang Barhu Geylang Barhu Bendmeer Rd Whampoa East Serangoon Rd Jln Toa Payoh Macpherson Rd Aljunied Rd Merpati Rd Circuit Rd Ubi Ave 2 Eunos Link Jln Eunos Still Rd Still Rd South Marine Parade Rd Marine Crescent Marine Terrace Marine Parade Rd Bedok South Ave 1 Upp East Coast Rd Upp East Coast Ter Service 61R (7 Buses) Fare: ($0.70 = Student, $0.90 = Senior Citizen and $2.00 = Adult) Depot : Queenstown (K) Total Buses: 7 BRB6115D BRB6116B BRB6117Z BRB6118X BRB6119T BRB6120M BRB6121K 7 Volvo B9L Service 154 (23 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong (D) Total Buses: 23 BRB4180C BRB4181A BRB4182Y BRB4183U BRB4184S BRB4185P BRB4186L BRB4187J BRB4188G BRB4189D BRB4190Z BRB4191X BRB4192T 13 Alexander Dennis Enviro500 (13 Batch 2) BRB1351X BRB1352T BRB1353R BRB1354M BRB1355K BRB1356H BRB1357E BRB1358C BRB1359A BRB1360U 10 Scania N280UB Omnicity Service 195 (18 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Queenstown (K) Total Buses: 18 BRB3053T BRB3054R BRB3055M BRB3056K BRB3057H BRB3058E BRB3059C BRB3060Y BRB3061U BRB3200K BRB3201H BRB3202E BRB3203C BRB3204A BRB3205Y BRB3206U BRB3207S ' 17 Volvo B12BLEA ''(9 SC Royale / 8 SREG) '''BRB904H 1 Mercedes-Benz O530G (1 BSEP C2) Service 200 (6 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 6 BRB1477S BRB1478P BRB1479L BRB1491A BRB1492Y BRB1522U 6 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (6 Facelifted) Service 244 (26 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 26 BRB1244Y BRB1245U BRB1246S BRB1247P BRB1248L BRB1249J 6 Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (6 Volgren) BRB600J BRB601G BRB1405A BRB1406Y BRB1407U BRB1408S BRB1409P BRB1439C BRB1612T BRB1613R BRB1614M BRB1635C 12 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro'' (6 Facelifted / 4 Batch 1 C2 / 2 BSEP C2)'' BRB8150M BRB8151K BRB8152H BRB8153E BRB8154C BRB8155A BRB8156Y BRB8157U 8 MAN ND363GF A61 (8 Batch 2a) Service 244A (8 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 8 BRB7009X BRB7010R BRB7011M BRB7012K BRB7014E BRB7015C BRB7016A BRB7017Y 8 Wright Gemini 2 HEV Service 245 (18 - 22 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 22 BRB2118Y BRB2020P BRB2121L BRB2122J BRB2123G BRB2129R 6 Foton BJ6123SHEVCA-1 (6 Batch 2) BRB3H BRB2100Y BRB2101U BRB2103P BRB2104L BRB2105J BRB2106G BRB2107D BRB2109Z 9 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (9 Hydrogen FuelCELL) BRB4210A BRB4211Y BRB4212U BRB4213S BRB4214P BRB4215L BRB4218D 7 MAN ND323F A42 (Jurong Depot > Ang Mo Kio) Jurong Depot Jurong West St 22 Jurong West Ave 3 Jln Bahar Bahar Flyover PIE Choa Chu Kang Way Choa Chu Kang North 6 Stamont Ring Woodlands Rd Woodlands Ave 3 Woodlands St 32 Woodlands Ave 1 Woodlands Ave 4 Woodlands Ave 5 Woodlands Ave 12 Woodlands Ave 10 Sembawang Way Canberra Rd Sembawang Rd Upp Thomson Rd Yio Chu Kang Rd Ang Mo Kio Ave 5 Ang Mo Kio Ave 8 Ang Mo Kio 3 Ang Mo Kio Int Notes: *BRB2120P crossover to Feeder 613 during Weekdays AM/PM Peak Hours. *BRB4210A, BRB4211Y & BRB4212U crossover to Service 179 during Weekdays AM/PM Peak Hours. Express 480X (12 Buses) BSEP Fare: ($0.70 = Student, $0.90 = Senior Citizen and $2.00 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 12 BRB638B BRB639Z BRB640T BRB641R BRB642M BRB643K BRB644H BRB645E BRB646C BRB647A BRB648Y BRB649U 12 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (12 ''BSEP C2')'' Feeder 600 (Former SBST 240) (10 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Tuas (D) Total Buses: 10 '''BRB3000X BRB3001T BRB3002R BRB3003M BRB3004K BRB3005H BRB3006E BRB3013J BRB3014G BRB3015D 10 Volvo B12BLEA (10 SC Royale) Feeder 601 (Former SBST 241) (9 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Tuas (D) Total Buses: 9 BRB3016B BRB3025A BRB3026Y BRB3027U BRB3028S BRB3029P BRB3030J BRB3031G BRB3032D 9 Volvo B12BLEA (9 SC Royale) Feeder 602 (Formerly SBST 243) (8 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Tuas (D) Total Buses: 8 BRB3017Z BRB3018X BRB3019T BRB3020M BRB3021K BRB3022H BRB3023E BRB3024C 8 Volvo B12BLEA (8 SC Royale) Townyard 606 (12 Buses) BSEP Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Tuas (D) Total Buses: 12 BRB342D BRB343B BRB344Z 3 Volvo B9L BRB913G BRB914D BRB915B BRB916Z BRB917X BRB918T BRB919R BRB920K BRB921H 9 Mercedes-Benz O530G (9 BSEP C2) 606: Boon Lay Interchange > Jurong West Street 93 (Loop Service) 606T: Boon Lay Interchange > Yung Kuang Rd (Loop Service) Townyard 607 (Formerly SBST 242 + 246) (14 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Tuas (D) Total Buses: 13 BRB1333Z BRB1334X BRB1335T BRB1336R 4 Scania CN280UB Omnicity BRB3880Y BRB3888B 2 Scania K320UB 14.5m (1 Designline / 1 Gemilang) BRB3033B BRB3034Z BRB3090K BRB3091H BRB3092E BRB3093C BRB3094A 7 Volvo B12BLEA (7 SC Royale) BRB900T 1 Mercedes-Benz O530G (1 ''BSEP C2')'' '''607: Boon Lay Interchange > Jurong West Avenue 5 (Loop Service) 607T: Boon Lay Interchange > Boon Lay Drive (Loop Service) Townyard 609 (Formerly SBST 249 + 255) (11 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Tuas (D) Total Buses: 11 BRB1337M BRB1338K BRB1339H BRB1340C BRB1341A BRB1342Y BRB1368Z BRB1370R BRB1371M BRB1372K BRB1373H 11 Scania CN280UB Citywide (Jurong East > Jalan Samulan/Gui Crescent) Feeder 611 (Formerly SBST 333) (9 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 8 BRB3220C BRB3224S BRB3225P 3 Volvo B12BLEA (3 SREG) BRB901R BRB3166B BRB3167Z BRB3168X BRB3169T BRB3170M 6 Mercedes-Benz O530G'' (5 2nd Gen / 1 3rd Gen)'' (Jurong East Interchange > Jurong East Street 32) Feeder 613 (Formerly SBST 334) (11 - 15 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 11/15 BRB3227J BRB3228G 2 Volvo B12BLEA (2 SREG) BRB902M BRB903K BRB3172H BRB3173E BRB3175A BRB3176Y BRB3179P 7 Mercedes-Benz O530G (5 Facelifted / 2 BSEP C2) BRB3666A 1 Irisbus Citelis 18m BRB3999P 1 Scania K320UB 14.5m (Jurong East Interchange > Jurong West Street 42) Operates on A/P shifts: BRB3172H BRB3173E BRB3175A BRB3176Y BRB3179P BRB3227J BRB3228G Operates on S & E shifts: BRB3666A BRB3999P Notes: *BRB4270B crossover to this service from Service 656 during Weekdays AM Peak. *BRB2102S & BRB2108B crossover to this service from Service 691 during Weekdays AM/PM Peak Hours. *BRB2120P crossover to this service from Service 685 during Weekdays AM/PM Peak Hours. *'Weekdays:' 9AM-9PM / 2S (11 Buses) *'Saturdays:' 8AM-9PM 1S / 1T (11 Buses) *'Sundays & P.H:' 7AM-7PM / 2T (9 Buses) *There would be buses that crossover from: **'Weekdays:' **691 to 613 **656 to 613 **685 to 613 Feeder 615 (Formerly SBST 335) (8 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 8 BRB3171K BRB3180J BRB3181G BRB3182D BRB3183B BRB3187R BRB3188M BRB3193Y 8 Mercedes-Benz O530G (8 Facelifted) (Jurong East Interchange > Jurong West Avenue 1) Notes: *Weekdays: 6AM-6PM / 2S (8 Buses) *Saturdays: 5AM-6PM / 1S / 1T (8 Buses) *Sundays & P.H: 4AM-4PM / 2T (6 Buses) Townyard 619 (11 Buses) BSEP Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 11 BRB613Y BRB614U BRB631U BRB632S BRB633P BRB634L 6 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (6 BSEP C2) BRB922E BRB923C BRB924A BRB925Y BRB926U 5 Mercedes-Benz O530G (5 BSEP C2) 619: Jurong East? Interchange > Jurong East St 31 (Loop Service) 619T: Jurong East Interchange > Teban Gardens (Loop Service) Notes: *Weekdays: 6AM-6PM / 2S (8 Buses) *Saturdays: 5AM-6PM / 1S / 1T (8 Buses) *Sundays & P.H: 4AM-4PM / 2T (6 Buses) Feeder 622 (Formerly SBST 272) (4 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Queenstown (K) Total Buses: 4 BRB3062S BRB3063P BRB3064L 3 Volvo B12BLEA (3 SC Royale) BRB907A 1 Mercedes-Benz O530G (1 ''BSEP C2')'' Feeder 623 (4 Buses) BSEP Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Queenstown (K) Total Buses: 4 '''BRB909U BRB910P BRB911L BRB912J 4 Mercedes-Benz O530G? (4 ''BSEP C2')'' Feeder 624 (Formerly SBST 273) (4 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Queenstown (K) Total Buses: 4 '''BRB3065J BRB3066G BRB3067D 3 Volvo B12BLEA? (3 SC Royale) BRB908Y 1 Mercedes-Benz O530G? (1 ''BSEP C2')'' Feeder 626 (2 Buses) BSEP Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : Queenstown (K) Total Buses: 2 '''BRB3068B BRB3069Z 2 Volvo B12BLEA (2 SC Royale) Feeder 630 (4 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 4 BRB3156E BRB3157C BRB3158A BRB3159Y ' 4 Mercedes-Benz O530G ''(4 2nd Gen) '''(Clementi > West Coast Drive) Townyard 631 (Formerly SBST 282) (7 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 7 BRB905E BRB3123A BRB3124Y BRB3189K BRB3190E BRB3191C BRB3192A 7 Mercedes-Benz O530G (6 Facelifted / 1 BSEP C2) 631: West Coast Depot > Clementi Avenue 5 (Loop Service) 631T: West Coast Depot > Clementi West Street 2 (Loop Service) Feeder 633 (Formerly SBST 284) (2 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 2 BRB1674P BRB1675L 2 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (2 Batch 1 C2) (Clementi > Clementi Ave 4) Townyard 635 (Formerly SBST 285) (8 Buses) Fare: ($0.28 = Student, $0.40 = Senior Citizen and $0.50 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 8 BRB906C BRB3128L BRB3129J BRB3130D BRB3131B BRB3161P BRB3162L BRB3163J 8 Mercedes-Benz O530G (7 ''Facelifted'' / 1 ''BSEP C2')'' '''635: West Coast Depot > Clementi Avenue 2 (Loop Service) 635T: West Coast Depot > West Coast Drive (Loop Service) Service 650 (Formerly SBST 51 West Side) (26 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 26 BRB4017S BRB4018P BRB4019L BRB4020G BRB4021D BRB4022B BRB4023Z BRB4024X BRB4025T BRB4026R BRB4033U BRB4034S BRB4035P BRB4036L BRB4037J BRB4038G BRB4039D BRB4040Z BRB4041X BRB4042T BRB4050U BRB4051S BRB4052P BRB4053L BRB4054J 25 Alexander Dennis Enviro500'' (20 Batch 1 / 5 Batch 2)'' BRB7200J 1 Scania N361UD Service 652 (21 - 24 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 24 BRB4087P BRB4088L BRB4089J BRB4090D BRB4091B BRB4092Z BRB4093X 7 Alexander Dennis Enviro500 (7 Batch 2) BRB7058D BRB7059B BRB7060X BRB7061T BRB7062R BRB7062M BRB7071P BRB7072L BRB7073J BRB7082H BRB7083E BRB7084C BRB7085A BRB7086Y BRB7089P BRB7090J BRB7091G 17 Wright Gemini 2 HEV (Jurong East > Tampines) Jurong East Int Science Centre Rd Jurong Town Hall Rd AYE CTE Havellock Rd Kim Seng Rd Irwell Bank Rd Paterson Rd Orchard Rd Bras Basah Rd Raffles Boulevard Rd Republic Boulevard Rd ECP PIE Changi South Ave 3 Changi South Ave 1 Xilin Rd Simei Ave Tampines Ave 1 Tampines Ave 4 Tampines Ave 5 Tampines Ctrl 1 Tampines Int Notes: *BRB7089P, BRB7090J & BRB7091G crossover to Service 179 during Weekdays AM/PM Peak Hours. Service 653 (15 Buses) BSEP Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 15 BRB610E BRB611C BRB612A BRB615S BRB616P BRB617L BRB618J BRB619G BRB620B BRB621Z BRB622X BRB623T BRB624R BRB625M BRB626K 15 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro? (15 ''BSEP C2')'' Service 655 (Formerly SBST 52) (24 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 24 '''BRB1400M BRB1426P BRB1427L BRB1429G BRB1430B BRB1431Z BRB1432X BRB1433T BRB1434R BRB1435M BRB1436K BRB1437H BRB1438E BRB1460P BRB1461L BRB1462J BRB1463G BRB1490C 18 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (18 Facelifted) BRB8889R 1 Volvo B9L BRB7013H BRB7087U BRB7088S BRB7092D BRB7093B 5 Wright Gemini 2 HEV Service 656 (32 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 32 Service 659 (31 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 31 BRB656Z BRB657X BRB658T BRB659R BRB1450T BRB1451R BRB1452M BRB1453K BRB1454H BRB1455E BRB1456C BRB1457A BRB1458Y BRB1459U BRB1629X BRB1630R BRB1631M BRB1632K BRB1633H BRB1634E BRB1644B BRB1645Z BRB1646X BRB1647T BRB1648R BRB1649M BRB1695D BRB1696B BRB1697Z BRB1698X BRB1699T 31 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (10 Facelifted / 17 Batch 1 C2 / 4 BSEP C2) (Jurong East > Changi Airport PTB 1, 2, 3) Jurong East Int Jurong East Ctrl Jurong East Ave 1 Bt Batok Rd Bt Batok West Ave 3 Bt Batok Ctrl Bt Batok East Ave 2 Bt Batok East Ave 6 Old Jurong Rd Upp Bt Timah Rd Jln Anak Bt PIE Lor 6 Toa Payoh Braddell Rd Bartley Rd Upp Paya Lebar Rd Paya Lebar Rd Ubi Ave 2 Eunos Link Bedok Reservoir Rd Tampines Ave 1 Tampines Ave 5 PIE Airport Boulevard Changi Airport PTB 3 Terminal Changi Airport PTB 1 Terminal Changi Airport PTB 2 Terminal Service 661 (28 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 28 BRB607R BRB608M BRB609K BRB1527G BRB1528D BRB1529B BRB1530X BRB1531T BRB1532R BRB1533M BRB1540S BRB1541P BRB1542L BRB1543J BRB1544G BRB1545D BRB1546B BRB1547Z BRB1548X BRB1549T BRB6015J BRB6016G BRB6017D BRB6018B BRB6019Z BRB6020T BRB6021R BRB6022M 28 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (17 Facelifted / 8 Batch 2 C2 / 3 BSEP C2) (Clementi Interchange > Changi Airport PTB 1, 2 and 3 Terminal) Service 662 (17 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 17 BRB1676J BRB1677G BRB1678D BRB1679B 4 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro'' (4 Batch 1 C2)'' BRB927S BRB928P BRB929L BRB930G BRB931D BRB932B BRB933Z BRB934X BRB3120H BRB3121E BRB3122C BRB3125U BRB3160S 13 Mercedes-Benz O530G (5 Facelifted / 8 BSEP C2) (Clementi > Woodlands) Clementi Int Clementi Ave 3 Commonwealth Ave West Boon Lay Way Jurong East Ctrl Jurong Town Hall Rd Bt Batok Rd Bt Batok West Ave 3 Bt Batok East Ave 3 Bt Batok East Ave 2 Hillview Ave Hillview Rd Upp Bt Timah Rd Diary Farm Rd Petir Rd Bukit Panjang Rd Bukit Panjang Ring Rd Senja Rd Senja Way Woodlands Rd Woodlands Ctr Rd Admiralty Rd Marsiling Dr Marsiling Rd Marsiling Rise Woodlands Ave 5 Woodlands Ave 3 Woodlands Int Service 664 (Former SBST 96) (11 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 11 BRB502J BRB2065R BRB2066M BRB2067K BRB2091P BBR2092L BRB2093J BRB2094G BRB2095D 9 Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (9 CNG) BRB2133C BRB2134A 2 King Long XMQ6126GHEV4 Service 665 (17 Buses) BSEP Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 17 Service 666 (Former SBST 196) (40 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 40 BRB4055G BRB4056D BRB4057B BRB4058Z BRB4059X 5 Alexander Dennis Enviro500 BRB702Z BRB703X BRB8000M BRB8001K BRB8002H BRB8003E BRB8004C BRB8005A BRB8006Y BRB8066Z BRB8067X BRB8068T BRB8069R BRB8070K BRB8071H BRB8072E BRB8086R BRB8087M BRB8088K BRB8089H BRB8090C BRB8091A BRB8123S BRB8124P BRB8125L BRB8126J BRB8127G BRB8158S BRB8159P BRB8160J BRB8161G BRB8162D BRB8163B BRB8164Z BRB8165X 35 MAN ND363GF (1 Demo / 6 Batch 1 / 26 Batch 2a / 2 Batch 2b) Service 668 (Formerly SBST 14) (40 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 40 BRB4043R BRB4044M BRB4045K BRB4046H BRB4047E BRB4048C BRB4049A 7 Alexander Dennis Enviro 500 (7 Batch 1) BRB700D BRB701B BRB8029G BRB8030B BRB8031Z BRB8032X BRB8033T BRB8034R BRB8035M BRB8036K BRB8037H BRB8038E BRB8039C BRB8040Y BRB8041U BRB8093U BRB8094S BRB8095P BRB8096G BRB8097D BRB8098B BRB8099Z BRB8100H BRB8101E BRB8102C BRB8103A BRB8104Y BRB8105U BRB8106S BRB8107P BRB8108L BRB8109J 32 MAN ND363GF A61 (15 Batch 1 / 15 Batch 2a / 2 Batch 3) BRB8999G 1 Volvo B13TLA Service 669 (Former SBST 99) (21 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 21 BRB4250J BRB4251G BRB4335Z BRB4336X BRB4337T BRB4338R BRB4339M BRB4340H BRB4341E 9 MAN ND323F BRB3110L BRB3111J BRB3126S BRB3127P BRB3132Z BRB3144P BRB3145L BRB3146J BRB3147G BRB3153M BRB3154K BRB3155H 12 Mercedes-Benz O530G (12 Facelifted) Service 766 (19 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Jurong ® Total Buses: 19 BRB1162A BRB1163Y BRB1164U BRB1165S BRB1166P BRB1167L BRB1190T BRB1191R BRB1192M BRB1193K BRB1194H BRB1195E 12 Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (12 Volgren) BRB3174C BRB3184Z BRB3185X BRB3186T 4 Mercedes-Benz O530G (4 ''Facelifted')'' '''BRB3219H BRB3221A BRB3226L 3 Volvo B12BLEA (3 SREG) Service 770 (25 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : Queenstown (K) Total Buses: 25 BRB302U BRB303S BRB304P BRB328X BRB329T BRB1476U BRB1480G BRB1481D BRB1482B BRB1483Z 10 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (5 Facelifted / 5 Batch 1 C2) BRB6122H BRB6123E BRB6124C BRB6125A BRB6126Y BRB6127U BRB6128S BRB6129P BRB6143Y BRB6144U BRB6145S BRB6146P BRB6147L BRB6148J BRB6149G 15 Volvo B9L (15 Batch 2) Service 771 (15 Buses) BSEP Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : Queenstown (K) Total Buses: 15 BRB345X BRB346T BRB347R BRB348M BRB349K BRB350E BRB351C BRB352A BRB353Y BRB354U BRB355S BRB356P BRB357L BRB358J BRB359G 15 Volvo B9L (15 BSEP) Service 780 (Formerly SBST 10) (27 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 30 BRB4000P BRB4001L BRB4002J BRB4003G BRB4004D BRB4055G BRB4056D BRB4057B BRB4058Z 9 Alexander Dennis Enviro 500 (5 Batch 1 / 4 Batch 2) BRB8015X BRB8016T BRB8017R BRB8018M BRB8019K BRB8110D BRB8111B BRB8112Z BRB8113X BRB8114T BRB8115R BRB8116M BRB8117K BRB8118H BRB8119E BRB8120A BRB8121Y BRB8122U 18 MAN ND363GF A61 (5 Batch 1 / 13 Batch 2a) Service 785 (Former SBST 95) (15 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 15 BRB500P BRB501L BRB505B BRB506Z BRB507X BRB2050H BRB2051E BRB2052C BRB2053A BRB2054Y 10 Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (10 CNG) BRB7101L BRB7102J BRB7103G BRB7104D BRB7105B 5 Wright Gemini 2 HEV Service 787 (Former SBST 111) (15 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Queenstown (K) Total Buses: 15 Service 788 (Former SBST 92) (9 Buses) Fare: ($0.45 = Student, $0.65 = Senior Citizen and $1.50 = Adult) Depot : Queenstown (K) Total Buses: 9 BRB6047S BRB6048P BRB6049L BRB6052B BRB6053Z BRB6060C BRB6061A BRB6062Y BRB6078C 9 Hyundai Aero City Service 793 (14 Buses) BSEP Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 14 BRB305L BRB306J BRB307G BRB308D BRB309B BRB310X BRB311T BRB312R BRB313M BRB314K BRB627H BRB628E BRB629C BRB630Y 14 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (14 BSEP C2) Service 794 (Formerly SBST 156) (28 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W)/Punggol (B) Total Buses: 28 West Coast: 19 BRB1153B BRB1154Z BRB1155X BRB1156T BRB1157R BRB1183P BRB1184L BRB1185J 8 Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (8 Volgren) BRB1441U BRB1442S BRB1443P BRB1444L BRB1445J BRB1448B BRB1685H BRB1686E BRB1687C BRB1688A BRB1689Y 11 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (6 Facelifted / 5 ''Batch 1 C2')'' Punggol: 9 '''BRB1410J BRB1411G BRB1412D BRB1413B BRB1414Z BRB6000B BRB6001Z BRB6002X 8 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (5 Facelifted / 3 ''Batch 2 C2')'' '''BRB8888T 1 Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (1 Gemilang) Service 797 (Formerly SBST 175) (18 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 16 BRB1672U BRB1673S 2 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (2 Batch 1 C2) BRB3100R BRB3101M BRB3102K BRB3103H BRB3104E BRB3105C BRB3106A BRB3107Y BRB3108U BRB3109S BRB3112G BRB3113D BRB3114B BRB3115Z BRB3116X BRB3117T 16 Mercedes-Benz O530G (16 Facelifted) (Kent Ridge Terminal > Sims Place Terminal) Service 799 (23 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 23 BRB1150J BRB1151G BRB1152D BRB1158M BRB1159K BRB1160E BRB1168J BRB1169G BRB1170B 9 Mercedes-Benz OC500LE (9 VG CR228L) BRB1650H BRB1651E BRB1652C BRB1653A BRB1654Y BRB1655U BRB1656S BRB1657P BRB1658L BRB1659J BRB1668H BRB1669E BRB1670A BRB1671Y 14 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (14 Batch 1 C2) (Clementi > Changi Village) Clementi Int Clementi Ave 3 Commonwealth Ave Alexandra Rd River Valley Rd Zion Rd Scotts Rd Stevens Rd Whitley Rd PIE Sims Ave New Upp Changi Rd New Upp Changi Rd East Upp Changi Rd North Loyang Way Loyang Ave Cranwell Rd Netheravon Rd Changi Village Rd Changi Village Ter Service 850 (17 Buses) Fare: ($0.50 = Student, $0.77 = Senior Citizen and $1.65 = Adult) Depot : West Coast (W) Total Buses: 17 BRB1420E BRB1506S BRB1507P BRB605X BRB606T BRB6003T BRB6004R BRB6005M BRB6006K BRB6007H BRB6008E BRB6009C BRB6010Y BRB6011U BRB6012S BRB6013P BRB6014L 17 Mercedes-Benz O530 Citaro (3 Facelifted / 12 Batch 2 C2) (Clementi > Yishun) Clementi Int Clementi Ave 3 Commonwealth Ave West Clementi Ave 2 Clementi Flyover AYE Anson Rd Robinson Rd Fullerton Rd Esplanade Dr Nicoll Highway Rochor Rd Serangoon Rd Upp Serangoon Rd Serangoon Ctrl Boundary Rd Ang Mo Kio Ave 1 Ang Mo Kio Ave 10 Ang Mo Kio Ave 5 Ang Mo Kio Ave 6 Lentor Ave Yishun Ave 2 Yishun Ring Rd Yishun Ave 4 Yishun Ctrl Yishun Ave 2 Yishun Int